Search engines operate to retrieve a set of search results that correspond to a search query inputted by a user. Search engines treat user input as a single query and return search results which most closely match the entire search query. Consequently, some context embedded in the grammar of the search query may be lost and some search results may direct a user to internet resources or documents that do not interest the user, because the search results match the search query verbatim. Analytics, such as ranking search results based on time, location, or relevancy, can help the user find the closest matching result of a simple search query but analytics may not help a user searching for multiple topics.